Life After Damnation
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Leon es mandado de vacaciones a la cuidad de Versalles sin contar que la cuidad está bajo un ataque, ahora debe encontrar al culpable pero no cuenta con la aparición de una conocida nuevamente...¿que cosas podrán pasar entre ellos? ¿Logrará Leon averiguar quien está detras de todo? post Damnation y pre- RE6 LeonXAda
1. Cosas inesperadas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es mía. Díganlo conmigo: No al plagio.**

.

**Life After Damnation**

_capitulo 1: Cosas inesperadas._

_._

* * *

No esperaba su llamado a tempranas horas de la mañana sin embargo nunca se negaba desde que había llegado al servicio del gobierno. La gran casa blanca estaba en movimiento. Había pasado un año exactamente desde el la guerra en la que estuvo implicado, sus misiones eran cortas y sin ningún tipo de peligro de muerte salvo la seguridad de las personas que debía proteger, el presidente lo había llamado de último minuto solicitando su presencia inmediata. Sobre todo el llamarlo en su día de descanso. Se abrió paso entre los miles de funcionarios, y agentes del gobierno llegando a su destino. La sala de juntas que usaba el presidente para dar sus conferencias.

Abrió la puerta sin miramientos, tenía un cierto privilegio para hacer esa acción. El presidente de hallaba sentado en su gran escritorio con algunos papeles a su alrededor, al verlo se puso de pie llegando hasta su posición.

-Señor presidente- saludó estrechando su mano.

-Leon, siempre puntual- le sonrió amable- Toma asiento. La conversación será larga.

-¿Qué sucede?- se le notaba extraño, por sus facciones se notaba inquieto aunque nadie podría verlo a simple vista

-las armas biológicas son una amenaza global que en parte es nuestra culpa: y colaborar con el resto del mundo… voy a contarlo todo.- sintió como la sangre bombeaba más rápido por su cuerpo; esperaba todo menos esa confesión

-puede ser peligroso señor presidente. No sabemos que consecuencias tendría- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón. Era algo suicida lo que proponía

-El incidente de Raccoon City… hay que empezar desde cero

-¿es necesario?

-si no lo hacemos se pueden crear más problemas que incluso ni tú puedas resolver… debemos asumir la responsabilidad.

-De acuerdo, cuente con mi apoyo- sonrió- suerte Adam…

-Siempre he valorado tu amistad Leon, recuérdalo. Por eso hemos decidido darte una compensación; tendrás las vacaciones que te arrebatamos y no acepto un no por respuesta. Me retiro, tengo asuntos que tratar- salió de la sala dejándolo confundido. La conversación era extraña, que Adam quisiera revelar al mundo algo tan importante como el incidente de Raccoon City no era nada bueno pero confiaba en su buena decisión aunque muy en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento

.

.

.

Llegar solo hasta ese lugar no era algo que le gustara hacer, la habitación no estaba muy decorada pero eso era más que suficiente para una persona solitaria como él. Se apoyó en el barandal para tener una buena visión de Versalles, sus ojos azules se detuvieron el la figura que caminaba con dificultad. Una persona se ofreció ayudarla y contempló con horror como se tiró sobre ella devorándola. Los gritos del hombre alertaron al resto de la población comenzando a correr despavoridos en busca de refugio.

-Maldición… nunca puedo tener vacaciones- varios helicópteros hicieron su aparición soltado grandes contenedores de los cuales salían infectados. Agradecía en esos momentos llevar un arma entre sus cosas, tomó su pistola bajando hasta la recepción del hotel.

-Escuchen todos- gritó haciendo detener a los huéspedes- La entrada no soportará mucho tiempo, todos detrás de mí; dispararé y saldrán lo más rápido que pueda- los cristales comenzaron a cuartearse hasta romperse, los infectados comenzó a disparar logrando derribarlos, salió corriendo seguido de la multitud. Se ocultó tras una gran barda sintiendo su móvil vibrar.

-Hasta que Respondes- Reprochó la mujer. – veo que ya estás enterado del ataque.

-Ya lo he visto Hunnigan, no puede ser que esto siempre me suceda… nunca tengo un merecido descanso.

-Olvídate de eso Leon, esto es importante. La cuidad está siendo atacada por la misma plaga de hace un año- Hunnigan tecleaba con rapidez- seguimos sin encontrar al culpable, pero por desgracia no puedes hacer nada

-¿por qué?

-Las leyes de Versalles indican que solo los las personas encargadas deben atender estos ataque y nadie puede cambiarlo, ni siquiera tú.

-Vaya, ya había escuchado eso antes- soltó con malicia.- ya sabes lo que haré ahora Hunnigan

-Leon ¡No!- cortó la llamada para inspeccionar la cuidad. La plaza central ahora estaba derribándose, los escombros vibraban amenazando con fallar ante el más mínimo movimiento brusco. Unos sujetos armados se acercaron hasta él amenazando con disparar. Eran demasiados.

Un hombre se acercó a él golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente

-Lo tenemos.

-Perfecto, ya saben que hacer

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente el lugar se encontraba en penumbras, trató de moverse pero se encontraba atado. Miró a sus alrededores tratando de buscar a los culpables pero el lugar se encontraba vacío.

-Aficionados… ni siquiera me revisaron- con dificultad sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña navaja comenzando a recortar la gruesa soga. Se levantó sintiendo los pies entumecidos. Lo que indicaba que había pasado muchas horas en esa posición. Tomó un pedazo de metal con punta por precaución. Al abrir se encontró con el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de manera estruendosa, los sonidos de las pistolas, los gritos de la gente le daban un semblante de horror.

-Definitivamente no tendré nunca esas vacaciones- murmuró. Comenzó una lenta caminata por los alrededores, un disparo cerca de él lo hizo girarse rápidamente encarando al culpable. Sus orbes azulados reconocieron al intruso.

-¿Thomson?

-Leon- bajó el arma al reconocerlo- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-El gobierno me dio unas vacaciones pero veo que eso es imposible… creí que estabas en parís.

-La organización me envió para ver que sucedía, hay infectados por otros lados y necesitamos averiguar quien fue el encargado de liberarlas. Soy un encargado de seguridad.

-Bien, tenemos algo en común ahora Thomson- se adelantó unos pasos- ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podemos empezar?

-Si…hay un almacén central, según los informes hay rumores que la plaga se está vendiendo en una parte de ahí.

-hay que darnos prisa entonces- comenzando la caminata hacia su destino.

.

.

.

Caminaba con cuidado de no ser descubierta abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Que corría horrorizada. Lo que le faltaba, una cuidad infestada. Le recordaba mucho a su última misión, solo que esta vez no se daría el lujo de hospedarse en un lujoso hotel. Repasaba las órdenes que le indicaron Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino dobló la esquina para encontrase su objetivo el cual no era del todo elegante. La entrada del enorme edificio parecía no aparentar algo de suma importancia o al menos así querían que luciera para los extraños, el lugar estaba asegurado estratégicamente que solo unos ojos expertos como los suyos lo sabían. Tomó la perilla recordando el por qué se encontraba en ese lugar.

_***** Flashback*****_

_-¿cuál es el próximo trabajo?- preguntó mirando al hombre sentado en el gran escritorio de madera._

_-por ahora nada importante Ada- murmuró mirándola fijamente- solo tienes que ir a Versalles y asegúrate qué traman. Después de la guerra del año pasado hay rumores de B.O.W. encárgate de "echarles una mano"- soltó sarcástico._

_-bien. Si eso es todo partiré dentro de una hora._

_-Recuerda que tenemos la reunión de científicos dentro de ocho horas, no llegues tarde… Ahh y no quiero distracciones- asintió saliendo de la habitación tomando rumbo al aeropuerto. _

_Versalles, una cuidad extraña. Nunca la había visitado pero ya lidiaría con ese ligero inconveniente. Odiaba las reuniones con científicos solo desperdiciaban horas de su valioso tiempo pero si quería que la organización creyera en ella tenía que asistir._

_Faltaba poco para abordar. No le agradaban las misiones seguidas. Mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas miró de soslayo los asientos de espera. Entre la multitud pareció ver una cabellera ceniza, tal vez era una persona cualquiera pero su cerebro solo imaginaba una._

"_pasajeros del vuelo 239 favor pasar a tomar el avión" miró una última vez pero no había rastro alguno y continuó su caminata dirigiéndose a su destino…._

_-Después de esto tomaré unas largas vacaciones…_

_***** Flashback******_

Tocó la puerta con suavidad, las cámaras imperceptibles seguían sus movimientos, sería tan fácil deshacerse de ellas cuando se presentara la oportunidad, esperó hasta que un hombre rubio abrió la puerta. hHciéndole una seña para pasar, caminó hasta llegar a sus objetivos: Los encargados en la seguridad de esa ciudad. Una segunda persona se acercó a ella sonriéndole amablemente.

-Caballeros, nuestra visitante. Es una experta en la seguridad de la ODS.- se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué será lo primero que debo hacer?- preguntó directamente. El anciano sonrió tranquilamente invitándola a tomar asiento. Una vez todos reunidos le tendieron una carpeta con el informe.

-Bien, tenemos un conflicto y se están utilizando esas bestias que se vieron en las noticias el año pasado. Nos dijeron que tú podrías ayudarnos a solucionar esto.

-puede ser… exactamente por eso he traído mis investigaciones- sacó de su bolso unas carpetas tendiéndoselas al anciano. Al leer el informe completo no pudo evitar mirarla impresionado.

-¿Cazar una de ellas? es algo muy riesgoso. Agente Wong-negó

-Encuentren una persona para eso, he escuchado que hay hombres fuertes por estos lugares.

-Pensándolo bien… en los registros está un hombre que recién acaba de llegar a Versalles. Es muy reconocido en Norteamérica. Mis agentes lo tendrán listo; lo encontrará en la bodega que está cerca del monumento al caer la noche.

-Correcto, tengo que a un sitio. Los veo luego- salió sin miramientos sacó su móvil se su bolsillo al sentirlo vibrar

-¿Lograste ganarte su confianza?-preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado.

-No del todo… el anciano parece desconfiar

-Concéntrate en encontrar la información sobre quien maneja los hilos esta vez… Ahh y no se te olvide, a las diez tenemos la reunión de científicos.- odiaba ese tono de voz, ya se encargaría de aclarar las condiciones de su trabajo más tarde.

-De acuerdo, tengo que darme prisa para ver de quien hablaba el anciano- por el rabillo del ojo notó como varios helicópteros desconocidos se paseaban por los aires de la ciudad.- Habrá que investigar más…- murmuró para sí misma comenzando nuevamente su caminata.

.

.

.

El terreno era terrible sin contar la maleza que cubría la mayor parte de los alrededores. Divisó el punto de encuentro no muy lejos, sacó su lanza garfios apuntando a uno de los arboles más cercanos. La bodega era desagradable lo que la hizo pensar que el hombre tuvo que ser llevado a la fuerza e inconsciente, nadie iría en un lugar como ese en su sano juicio. Sacó su arma abriendo lentamente. Estaba a obscuras. No parecía haber nadie en la habitación. Se acercó a la silla notando la pesada y gruesa soga cortada.

-Solo alguien tenaz puede cortar de esa forma… pero bueno, tienen una larga explicación que darme- salió del lugar con una mueca de asco. La ausencia del hombre confirmaba que efectivamente era obligado. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué dijeron que era muy importante?. La hora prevista para la estresante reunión se acercaba y no tenía tiempo para perder en tontas suposiciones.

Llegó hasta el almacén central, tomó su lanza garfios disparando hacia un edificio; una vez en la azotea se apresuró a correr hasta llegar al automóvil que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Saltó del enorme edificio comenzando a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el vehículo hasta que sintió algo en su espalda.

-Quieta

Se giró al reconocer la voz sin importarle la reacción del individuo

-Pasó mucho tiempo ¿eh?

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola gente linda! ¿Cómo están? aquí les traigo un proyecto nuevo que se me ocurrió un día que estaba viendo la película de Damnation; la historia ocurre después de Damnation y antes del RE6 (digamos que durante el RE5 ya que no participan estos personajes en el)**

**No será una historia larga ya que quiero conservar la trama hasta el principio del RE6. Otra cosa, le recomiendo que vean el ADN detrás de Damnation (un extra de la película y el motivo principal de mi inspiración xD) hay un dato IMPORTANTE xD, pueden preguntarme cual es si prefieren**

**Bien esto está dedicado a mi fiel amenazante (?) Yune69 ¡espero que te guste!**

**Gracias mi amiga Lirionegro1 por animarme a escribirla y ayudarme con el título **

**La actualización será los viernes al igual que Sorority Row n.n**

**Un saludo, se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

**Nos leemos hasta el viernes (o mañana para los que leen 20MLA)**


	2. Un encuentro más

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Life After Damnation**

_Capitulo 2: un encuentro más._

-¿Ada?-No esperaba verla, solo pasó un año sin saber nada de su paradero.

-Leon, que interesante tenerte en este lado del mundo- sonreía, la misma sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

-Te ves diferente- su ladina sonrisa se ensanchó levemente al escuchar el tono de asombro, su cabello, No era tan largo. Lo dejó crecer para la misión. El ver Leon después de un año la intrigaba.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es diferente… me agrada- no pudo evitar alzar una ceja incrédula, no era necesaria su opinión sobre su persona, pero escucharlo la hizo sentir diferente. No era tiempo para ponerse a platicar los últimos sucesos o los motivos de su visita. Faltaba poco para esa reunión ridícula de científicos, sus planes para esa misión no estaban involucrados con el agente, debía despistarlo para lograr su misión sin implicarlo demasiado.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme- caminaba lejos sin importarle las acciones del agente, quien se mantenía inmóvil.

-De acuerdo, también tengo algo importante que hacer-lo vio caminar lejos, ignorando su presencia. Ignorando el molesto momento se dirigió hasta el automóvil, en el trayecto miró los alrededores de la ciudad, una desconocida en la cual era enviada para obtener la muestra de las plagas, se rumoreaba que un contacto clave de Versalles se llevó esas mismas a Albert Wesker para el proyecto de Uroboros, Leon se encontraba en la ciudad, los dos buscando algo. Tal vez era lo mismo o algo diferente, si se enteraba de las plagas cultivadas de Johan era el objetivo.

.

.

.

.

La situación era extraña, el que Ada se encontrara en la misma ciudad era significado de algo grave, siempre la encontraba en esas misiones. Estaba solo en una misión que no tenía idea del motivo, Versalles estaba tras un ataque de plagas, iguales en cierto parecido a su última misión importante. Se situó junto a su compañero el cua se lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Sucede algo Leon?

-Si, necesito saber los rumores que se escuchan sobre Versalles

-Los rumores indican que una muestra de las plagas cultivadas fueron enviadas en un avión hacia África hace dos meses. Un nuevo rumor dice que podían expandirse en otras partes de mundo.

-Tenemos que evitar que eso suceda Thomson… tendremos que encontrar al causante de todo esto

.

.

.

.las cámaras de vigilancia captaban sus movimientos, sería muy fácil de esquivar en un momento clave, no cubrían todo el terreno en la propiedad. El enorme edificio antiguo de alzaba impresionante, la compañía Tricell le brindaba una buena presentación, el hombre sonrió al reconocerla, esa sonrisa le irritaba, ya hablaría nuevamente sobre las normas de su trabajo.

-Has llegado a tiempo Ada.

-Siempre cumplo mis objetivos… deberías saberlo Simmons

-Lo sé Ada, eres brillante, pero vamos, la reunión está apunto de conversar

El lugar era más amplio de lo que esperaba, de un tono mayoritariamente blanco con detalles verdes, había mucho material científico en las mesas, era el mejor grupo de científicos de Tricell los que se reunían para esa reunión.

-Bien Ada, quiero presentarte al grupo- tuvo que presentarse con cada joven científico, era sin duda una perdida de tiempo. El anciano de Versalles era el objetivo principal pero al parecer Simmons no prestaba atención en lo absoluto al tema. El asunto era demasiado extraño, ya se encargaría de investigar el por qué tanto misterio

.

.

.

-No entiendo que le ves a ella Simmons- al fin lo había preguntado. Su jefe últimamente prestaba más atención de la necesaria a esa mujer que los miraba con aburrimiento, no la había conocido nunca, salvo las horas de palabrería del jefe, hartándola, desconcentrando sus pensamientos en el horario de trabajo. Era tedioso. Siempre que intentaba acercarse a su jefe siempre la ignoraba. Solo era una científica de su organización.

-Es perfecta Carla- su tono la molestaba. Siempre usaba ese tono de admiración cuando se esforzaba para presentarle algún proyecto nuevo en alguna investigación, la mujer robaba demasiado el interés de su jefe, todo el cuerpo de investigadores se daba cuenta sin siquiera meditarlo.

-Es solo una simple espía… no es gran cosa.

-La mejor de todas, querida, la mejor.

-Lo que tú digas Simmons… ahora concéntrate en la plaga robada; el anciano de esta ciudad puede ser el contacto que robó la muestra de las plagas para Wesker.

-No te preocupes Carla, Ada está encargada de atrapar al anciano

.

…

Tuvo que salir cuanto antes de esa tediosa reunión, odiaba el olor a químicos, al llegar hasta el automóvil revisó los últimos detalles de la orden de Simmons. Andrew Finnigan, el autor del robo sobre las plagas se escondía en la base central del gobierno. Las plagas según los informes fueron entregadas a Wesker. Era hora de hacer visitas a su viejo conocido, un encuentro más, solo para verificar como estaba avanzando en su misión

.

…

-Y bien Simmons… ¿qué opinas?- la persona tras la pantalla sonrió ladinamente.

-Es un proyecto interesante Wesker… ¿estás seguro que Excella participará?- el hombre tras las gafas amplió la macabra sonrisa.

-No dudo que Excella quiera participar, asegúrate que no llegue a oídos de la B.S.A.A.

-Lo tendré a cubierto… mientras no intentes nada contra estados unidos- miró acusadoramente al rubio- África es un lugar perfecto.

-Lo es… mi nueva aliada será la encarga de esparcir la plaga

-Tengo cosas que atender Wesker… hablaremos cuando Excella esté en África- tuvo que cortar la video llamada rápidamente, el presidente lo llamaba y no podía dejarlo esperar, abrió la puerta sin titubear; ser consejero de seguridad nacional permitía entrar a su antojo en ese lugar.

-¿Sucede algo Señor presidente?

-Así es Derek, he hablado con uno de mis colegas y me ha apoyado en una decisión importante

-¿de qué se trata?

-Hay que hablar Simmons, ya es hora que el mundo se entere sobre lo sucedido en Raccoon City

-¡No puede! Eso causaría un desequilibrio sobre el país- trató de hacerlo razonar, era tan estúpido perder todo el poder del país por esos motivos.

-Está decidido Simmons… ya no hay nada que hacer.

-No estoy de acuerdo en esto, si me disculpa, me retiro-salió de la sala, estaba profundamente cabreado por las palabras del presidente. La confesión era inesperada, revelar al mundo algo importante como el desastre de Raccoon City no eral algo bueno. El desequilibrio mundial de estados unidos sería una gran perdición, no dejaría que eso sucediera, pasara, lo que pasara. Eso no saldría a la luz.

.

.

.

Llegar solo hasta ese lugar no era algo que le gustara, Thomson había salido a reunirse con su equipo, nuevamente se encontraba solo, la obscuridad de la noche calma, como si no hubiera desastre alguno. La realidad era muy diferente a la noche, media ciudad se encontraba infectada por un parásito; nuevamente estaba en ese tipo de misiones, sin ayuda de Hunnigan y sin ese descanso que tanto le habían garantizado.

-Leon, veo que no es difícil encontrarte- no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, siempre que se encontraba solo ella aparecía.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-En tus sueños Leon- tomó asiento a un lado, por primera vez un ambiente calmo lo relajaba de toda la tensión adquirida desde su llegada.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-No puedo verte

-Solo lo haces cuando quieres algo… así que habla de una vez

-¿por qué estas aquí?

-Quería disfrutar mis vacaciones pero eso es imposible- gruñó. El sonido de unas hélices llamó su atención, ayudó a la espía a pararse. Varios Helicópteros hicieron su aparición frente a un edificio alto soltando grandes contenedores de los cuales salían infectados, tomó nuevamente su pistola.

-Tengo que irme, nos veremos luego- disparó su arma saliendo del campo de vista, siempre era lo mismo que comenzaba a acostumbrase.

-Leon, vámonos- ahora entendía la pronta ida de Ada, Thomson llegaba hasta su posición, respiraba agitadamente.

-¿qué te sucedió?

-Esos intentaron atraparme, una suerte que no piensen… ¿quien era ella? ¿Está de nuestro lado?

-Esa… no es una pregunta fácil.

-Tienen una historia ¿eh?

-vámonos, tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión ¿has encontrado algo interesante?

-así es parece que Andrew Finnigan está detrás de todo eso-

-Bien, entonces vamos a encontrarlo- mientras caminaban rumbo a su objetivo las intriga permanecía, no entendía con claridad el papel que jugaba Ada en todo ese enrollo, debía concentrarse en ayudar a Thomson el su misión, ya se encargaría de hablar el asunto de ellos frente a ella, un encuentro más no causaría cambio alguno después de todo.

…

Maldito Simmons

Encima de encargarle eliminar al científico que robó la plaga la enviaba a ser nana de los jóvenes, era sin suda asfixiante. Sus pasos resonaban, el lugar era horrible sin contar que nunca había llegado hasta ese punto, su encontró fue todo un desastre, tan corto. Quería jugar con la mente del agente, hacerle dudar sobre su misión y regresarlo a estados unidos para proteger su trasero. Caminaba con cuidado de no ser descubierta, lo que le faltaba; ser niñera. La entrada del enorme edificio parecía no aparentar algo importante, los alrededores eran un completo fiasco, parecía no aparentar algo se suma importancia o al menos así querían que luciera ´para los extraños, nadie entraría a un laboratorio de Tricell aparentemente abandonado, estaba asegurado estratégicamente para ojos curiosos que solo unos ojos profesionales como los suyos lo sabían. Tocó la puerta con suavidad pero nadie respondía. Tocó una vez más con el mismo resultado. Alejándose varios pasos atrás disparó al picaporte destrabando la entrada, se apresuró a entrar evadiendo los laceres de seguridad que brindaban. El lugar se encontraba a obscuras, tanteó hasta encontrar el interruptor de luz, lo encendió contemplando el inmenso cuarto vacío. Su cerebro actuó rápidamente, habían descubierto al agente, le tendieron una trampa para despistarla, ahora sabía el verdadero motivo del engaño.

-Así que intentaron distraerme para encargarse de Leon… oh bien, ahora sabrán lo que sucede por meterse con Ada Wong.- caminó nuevamente hasta la entrada, los laceres rodeaban el lugar, las armas biológicas comenzaban a caminar hasta ella.

-Esto va a ser muy interesante

.

.

.

.-Bien Leon, este es el lugar- la gran compañía se alzaba, Andrew Finnigan era un conocido científico de Tricell, supuestamente había liberado las plagas al mando de una poderosa organización, si lograban atraparlo sacarían la información proveniente del envío de las plagas en África. Thomson ahora integrante de la B.S.S.A. le informó que Chris Redfield fue enviado con su escuadrón a investigar, tenían que acabar cuanto antes la infección que cubría la cuidad de Versalles.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Fácil, entraremos por un ducto que se sitúa entre la ventilación- señaló tras su móvil

-Eso suena fácil… pero tenemos un problema- Thomson miró hacia el frente, los Lican se abrían, una cantidad considerable rodeaba la compañía, frente a ellos lideraba un hombre alto de mayor edad, mirándolos de manera sádica.

-Señor Kennedy, es un placer conocer a uno de los salvadores de mundo- soltaba con sarcasmo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de un loco que envió un material importante en África- soltó enfadado.

-Oh, eso no fue asunto mío, señor Kennedy. Pero su intervención en Versalles en un problema para mis objetivos, tendremos que eliminarlo.

-Buen intento Finnigan- sacó su arma –Veremos quien atrapa a quien- hizo una seña con la cabeza a su acompañante. El ambiente pareció estar en silencio, uno de los dos sería el primero en atacar.

-Atrápenlo- las armas biológicas corrían a su encuentro

-Bien Thomson… llegó la hora

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola gente! Si, sé que tardé en hacer este segundo capitulo. Debo aclarar que es una corta historia, y va prácticamente un poco antes del RE5 (debido a que Excella aun está en un avión hacia África y no se ha encontrado con Wesker) la compañía Tricell está a cargo de Andrew Finnigan (por si tienen dudas) **

**¿Logrará Ada llegar a tiempo para salvar el trasero sexy de Leon? ¿Leon logrará descubrir toda la verdad? ¿Quieren un encuentro más? ¿Qué planea Simmons con todo eso? (ejemm creo que ya lo saben xD)**

**Respondiendo los comentarios….**

**Candace: Hola linda, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

**Kerenn: hola… es cierto, Leon nunca descansa pero es divertido ver como se queja xD**

**FedeKennedy: linda, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero igual este te agrade n.n**

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Amiga! Me alegro enorme que te haya gustado a pesar el cambio del guion, espero que este encuentro de guste.**

**KIMMY: Hola linda, me alegro bastante verte también por aquí n.n Claro que la continuaré n.n**

**Yune69: ¡My friend! No fue nada :) trataré de cambiar eso, espero que esto te guste n.n**

**Lirionegro1: amiga, te prometí que lo subiría apenas lo terminara y aquí está, gracias por ayudarme en mis bloqueos xD, eres GENIAL linda, esto va por ti **

**:D **

**Bien, eso es todo**

**Capitulo 3**

**Fecha de actualización: 21-12-12**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	3. Encuentros ocasionales y cambios

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, no (si lo fuera Steve no estaría quien sabe dónde y Piers viviría). Son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama me pertenece**

**Life After Damnation**

_Capítulo 3: Encuentros ocasionales y cambios_

_._

-Bien Excella, asegúrate de no dejar alguna huella que delate a la compañía.

Ordenaba, nadie podía saber quién era responsable por el envío de experimentos biológicos en África. La compañía Tricell debía mantenerse al margen, el que Wesker no revelara el nombre de su nuevo ayudante generaba intriga, pero mientras no intentara nada contra su país no tomaría cartas en el asunto. Caminó hasta su laboratorio, tenía muchas cosas que planear, un secreto guardado por quince años era una locura, no entendía quién diablos había apoyado al presidente en una idea tan suicida como esa, tuvo que apagar el móvil, la voz de la fémina era demasiado chillona, nada comparada a la espía que tenía bajo el poder.

-¿en qué piensas Simmons?- cambió la posición para ver mejor a la científica.

-Hay complicaciones en todo, un plan que debo llevar a cabo a la perfección

-¿Y cuál es ese plan?- preguntó concentrándose en la bacteria tras el microscopio

-No puedo informarte, pero hará cambios radicales

-¿Piensas enviar a esa mujer?

-Tal vez, aun no estoy seguro después de la trampa que le impusieron mis hombres.

Desvió su atención hacia su jefe, no sabía con exactitud sus planes; se lo veía alterado al pasar por la instalación, algo perturbaba los pensamientos. Esperaba y no fuera un asunto relacionado con la mujer asiática que era todo un enigma, desde la noche que la había conocido y tras varias horas de palabrería de su jefe. Simmons le dedicaba demasiado tiempo en su mente a esa mujer; nunca, en sus años trabajando para él en el gobierno servían para comparar siquiera la cantidad de tiempo, era tedioso. Las investigaciones eran su vida, su pasión, no esperaba el cambio de atención, su esfuerzo por acercarse comenzaba a quebrarse. Llamar su atención siempre había sido un reto, el cual comenzaba a perder. Aún quedaba una última jugada

-Vamos Carla tenemos cosas qué hacer- miró a Simmons una vez más, recogiendo los archivos esparcidos sobre el escritorio.

-De acuerdo. Primero tengo que dejar todo listo para mi próximo proyecto.

-¿tienes algo emociónate para mí, querida Carla?

-Ya lo verás, Simmons, pero todo a su tiempo.

.

.

.

Maldición,

La engañaban de una manera estúpida para poder deshacerse del agente, lo habían encontrado, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Tenía que acabar con la vida de Andrew Finnigan. Simmons era un traidor. Sabía lo ocurrido con el científico de Tricell.

Disparaba a gran velocidad, impactando en las cabezas mutadas por la plaga. Tenían el mismo patrón, iguales en su última misión del alto rango. Era sospechoso que las mismas plagas se entraran esparcidas en Versalles, Simmons manejaba una compañía específica, ya ataría cabos más tarde

El poco espacio dificultaba la agilidad, saltaba cada láser, arruinando los bordes del traje que portaba. Sacó el lanza garfios lográndose escabullir entre infectados, encendió el automóvil, poniendo marcha

-Leon ¿acaso no puedes evitar tener problemas?

No pudo evitar pensar en cuantos problemas caía, tenía una gran facilidad de caer, sería su sentido a la justicia el motivo por el cual se quedaba a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, un hombre valiente, dedicado. Siempre había dicho la inteligencia que el agente poseía. Podía salir fresco como una rosa, sin daños salvo que una herida sin importancia

Era tedioso no encontrar al agente, la obscuridad había aparecido dificultando la búsqueda, el lado oeste estaba en buen estado sin localización alguna.

-Maldición

Ahí estaba, el sonido sordo de las balas indicaban un duelo. La compañía Tricell de Andrew Finnigan, así que ese era el objetivo inicial de Leon. Era hora de actuar.

.

.

.

.

-Esto se pone cada vez más raro- Ark Thomson esquivó el arma biológica que lo perseguía, la situación los ponía en desventaja. Estaban rodeados, el anciano se había ocultado entre el muro.

-Leon, deberás entrar. Yo te cubriré las espaldas.

Asintió, como única respuesta. Su día no era como lo planeaba, seguía sin entender con exactitud que ocurría, había civiles inocentes por las calles por lo cual debía enfocarse en terminar la improvisada misión. Unas luces tras su espalda llamaron su atención. Un automóvil se dirigía a gran velocidad a su costado derecho, al verlo llegar apuntó al conductor sin dejar su continuo estado.

-¿Ada?

-Veo que te diviertes en tus vacaciones, sube- abrió rápidamente el convertible color gris impactando con fuerza. Al ponerse de pie se concentró en la imagen de la espía conduciendo. Aún le intrigaban sus acciones.

-¿debería preguntarte qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No, al menos no ahora. Concéntrate por que tendrás que salir rápidamente

-De acuerdo

Dirigió su total atención al enorme muro de la compañía, solo había una oportunidad de saltar y tenía que calcular la velocidad. Al hallar el punto se tiró al suelo, ante la mirada impresionada de Thomson.

-Ríndete Finnigan, estás atrapado- el anciano rio, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, estaba loco.

-Señor Kennedy, He de admitir que lo he subestimado- Finnigan se alejó unos pasos- Lo que no puedo creer es cómo una simple mujer lo cambia

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- apuntó el arma

-Varios contactos nos han informado que perdió la muestra de las plagas varias veces, es una casualidad que siempre esté esa mujer para distraerlo. No lograrás hacerlo esta vez- alzó una de sus manos, más criaturas salían.

Disparó, acortando la distancia entre el enemigo, luchando arduamente, esquivando armas biológicas avanzadas, Ada cubría sus espadas desde el automóvil. No entendía como siempre lograba ayudarlo, era confusa la situación que atravesaba. No era tiempo de ponerse a pensar, tenía que actuar rápidamente acorralando al anciano.

Los muros de concreto tambaleaban, sabía que no resistirían mucho antes de caer. La oportunidad se había presentado

Disparó nuevamente hacia la pared, quebrando los escombros que caían sobre el científico, acabando de una vez por todo el atentado. Le sorprendía la cantidad de curiosidades, su vida estaba siempre rodeada de batallas, sangre, inútiles que pretendían mejorar el mundo con virus y mutaciones, desvió su atención al escuchar el sonido del convertible. Una vez más volvía a un encuentro con Ada Wong. Lucía diferente desde la última misión importante. Le llamaba la atención su cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Creo que esto es un encuentro más, ¿no crees?

-Puede ser

-Supongo que ahora te irás, también yo tengo que regresar- Al volver le esperaría muchos comentarios de Hunnigan al siempre desobedecer. Adam no tomaría el asunto importante, sus vacaciones finalizaban el contrato de protección hacia el presidente y tenía una compañía solicitando sus servicios

-¿Cuánto quedan de tus vacaciones?

-El tiempo suficiente para hacer un viaje más, que ¿tienes algo planeado?- preguntó socarronamente, la idea no sonaba del todo mal.

-Digamos que podré hacer un espacio. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente

-Como sea, te veo en el aeropuerto dentro de unas horas. Aquí tienes mí número por si desistes en ir

Asintió tomando el papel que Leon le entregaba. Nunca había intentado conseguir su número. No era algo necesario originariamente, solo era cuestión de usar a Simmons para averiguar sobre las funciones de Leon en cuanto al gobierno. Tenía información sobre él que se trasladaría a una nueva organización, dejaría el resguardo de la familia presidencial dejando el puesto en negociación. Recordó el ligero imprevisto

Maldito Simmons, la había engañado.

Tenía ciertas cosas que aclararle sobre su mentira, sabía desde el principio quien manejaba la entrada a la plaga en la cuidad, al no ser estados unidos a ese bastardo no le importaría si sufría daño.

Ya era tiempo de averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones. Primero tenía una maleta que preparar.

.

.

.

.

-cómo van los planes- preguntó Simmons en la mesa redonda, su grupo llamado "La familia" había estado de acuerdo en cuanto a la absurda idea del presidente en revelar el accidente de Raccoon City. Los integrantes estaban de acuerno en no dejar que un país poderoso como estados unidos cayera por algo tan insignificante. Como jefe de seguridad nacional no permitiría tal suceso. Adam Bemford se negaba a declinar su mandato, había hecho planes en los primeros el 2012 llegaría a su final dentro de unos meses al igual que sus intentos de insistencia.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- un hombre a la izquierda de Simmons habló, el murmullo de personas incrementó.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó- El agente encargado en la seguridad del presidente está a punto de retirarse del puesto a inicios del 2013

-¿Y eso qué tiene de importante?- cuestionó otro integrante.

-Podremos manejar al siguiente encargado para llevar nuestros planes en funcionamiento

-¿Sugieres un soborno? Se escucha bien

-Lo sé, solo es tiempo para idear un plan para hacer callarlo

-Qué sea rápido, tenemos que empezar a planear todo.

…

-Así que Simmons envió la muestra de la plaga a Wesker, debí haberlo imaginado- tiró la carpeta con los archivos del envío hacia África. Estaba furiosa ante tanto misterio para enterarse más detalles escondidos sobre las acciones ilegales de Simmons; el gobierno eral realmente estúpido si no se habían dado cuenta del traslado. Esperaba algo más inteligente por su parte, león dejaría de trabajar en esas filas, lo que significaba un cambio de rutina, no tendría con qué monitorear los pasos del agente, resultaba divertido y entretenido hacerlo. Tomó el equipaje ligero preparándose para el viaje, solo había una cosa más que hacer.

-¿Ada?- no pudo más que sonreír al reconocer el tono impresionado del agente de seguridad nacional

-Simmons. Tus planes no funcionan conmigo, deberías saberlo

-Podemos enmendar eso, tengo un nuevo proyecto y quisiera que participaras.

-Lo siento Simmons pero se acabó, no te seguiré el juego

-¡Ada! Espera no…- cortó la llamada, no tenía tiempo de ponerse a escuchar excusas estúpidas. La hora prevista casi llegaba. No llegaría exactamente, hacer intrigar al gran Leon Kennedy tenía sus beneficios

…

-Al menos lograste ayudar a Ark Thomson Leon- dijo la mujer tras el móvil

-Esto no era mi prototipo a vacaciones Hunnigan- contestó malhumorado.

-Tú fuiste quien decidiste quedarte Leon, nadie te obligó- Hunnigan tecleaba rápidamente- Por cierto, la FOS ya envió nuestros datos, empezaremos apenas comience el 2013

-Perfecto confío en Adam sobre sus decisiones

-¿A qué horas estarás por este lado?

-Sobre eso… aún no terminan mis vacaciones- sonrió ante la mirada confundida de la experta en comunicaciones.

-¿Irás algún lado solo?-la mujer enarcó una ceja.

-No exactamente

-Entonces con quien…

-Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas Hunnigan- cortó la comunicación. Ingrid podía ser muy insistente cuando lo proponía, inconscientemente llevó la mano hasta su reloj, ya era más de la hora estipulada y no había rastros de Ada, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, se había acostumbrado a sus juegos.

-Escuché que Moscú tiene buenos lugares qué visitar- se giró para encararla, sonreía, de la misma manera cuando se encontraban

-Nunca he viajado hasta ahí, así que tendrás que guiarme

-Podría tenderte una trampa- soltó la fémina entregando los boletos de avión. Al parecer nada se le pasaba por encima.

-Podría delatarte para que te atraparan- contraatacó

-Bien, solo por esta ocasión lo dejaremos pasar. No tengo ningún problema en que metas tu nariz en mis objetivos ni yo en los tuyos.

-De acuerdo, vamos, el vuelo está por aterrizar- ambos tomaron asiento, esperando el vuelo hacia un descanso de tanto estrés acumulado.

.

.

.

.

-Listo- sonrió, orgullosa de la obra que había creado

-Ya verás Simmons, quedarás sorprendido al ver tu pedido terminado antes de tiempo.

Dejó la ampolleta sobre el escritorio, saliendo para llamar a su jefe. Las letras en negro se remarcaban sobre el fino papel blanco.

"_Virus con variación sobre Crisálidas_

_Nombre prototipo: Virus C"_

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! aquí con el tercer capítulo de la historia. La cosa aún no acaba. Leon y Ada tienen mucho tiempo para convivir en Moscú ¿quieren saber que puede ocurrir? ¿Alguien lo sabe?**

**Y si bien dije que esto sucedía antes del RE6 (incluirá todos los cambios) desde su cambio del agente en la FOS hasta la intervención de Helena, los planes de muerte contra el presidente y las fases de experimentación con el virus C.**

**Todo lo que según yo, pudo haber sucedido (ya que hay cosas por contar en lo que Chris encuentra a Jill xD)**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**I´m Asuka Dattebayo: Hola, si… debería haber publicado cuando el mundo se tenía que acabar, siento el retraso. Espero que esto lo recompense**

**Yune69: Me alegro que sobre todo a ti te guste la historia, Leon tendrá su momento de relación en compañía de la espía. Un Aeon solo para ti en recompensa a la escases de este en Sorority Row (y para que no me amenaces xD, okno) **

**Core Nakisawa: Me alegra bastante verte por aquí, si tienes ideas sobre cualquiera de los fics me dices, tengo ganas de hacer uno con las tuyas n.n**

**Bloody Mary Fire: Más encuentros Aeon linda, justo como pidieron varios. Espero que te guste este capítulo**

**Lirionegro1: uff, al fin logre terminarlo, espero que te guste.**

**Victoria Grayson: Wow, veo que eres muy observadora, si bien es cierto quería unir todas las piezas de una sola vez, lo posiblemente ocurrido antes del RE6, espero que aun así te guste**

**Espero sus comentarios. y/o amenazas de muerte**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

**(por cierto, los invito a leer Protector, Un Leon/Ada hecho por mi hermana n.n)**


	4. Aventuras

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi propiedad y queda prohibido su copia sin mi consentimiento.**

**Life After Damnation**

_Capítulo 4: Aventuras._

La sala de laboratorio se asemejaba a lo incrédulo, Derek Simmons examinaba casi con absoluta fascinación la ampolleta con el virus C, ese virus destinado a evitar semejante estupidez del presidente al intentar hablar sobre el incidente de Raccoon City, mientras él fuera el consejero de seguridad nacional no sucedería, solo había un ligero inconveniente y era la falta de Ada Wong entre sus filas, necesitaba conseguir que regresara, fuera como fuera. Ya tenía una manera inteligente para hacerlo, ella no podría decirle que no, después de todo, hacía todo lo que él le pidiera. Era hora de empezar el proyecto. Tomó camino hasta el área principal encontrando a la persona principal, siempre bajo el microscopio

-Querida Carla, necesito que hagas algo por mí- sonrió con las manos alejando el artefacto.

-Claro- ahí estaba, Carla nunca pensaba a la hora de tratarse sobre él. Algo no muy bueno para ella.

-Necesito un proyecto de clonación, querida. Estoy seguro que no me fallarás… ¿O sí?

-No, empezaremos cuando gustes.

-Perfecto. Que sea ahora

…

.

.

.

.

La situación era extraña, sin mencionar que no estaba tan acostumbrado al exceso de frio como el de Moscú, Ada había escogido el lugar sin meditarlo dos veces lo cual no entendía, tomando las maletas entraron al dichoso hotel mencionado por la castaña durante el vuelo. Al fin podían tener un encuentro más sin tener que preocuparse por morir

El móvil resonaba insistentemente, sonrió levemente al escuchar el tono molesto de la fémina.

-¿ya olvidaste tus responsabilidades?- gruñó una mujer tras él móvil

-Aun no, Hunnigan. Estoy de vacaciones, algo que tú sabías- escuchó al fondo un sonoro quejido. Hunnigan se enfadaría si le decía con quien se encontraba.

-Me alegra eso, de verdad. Pero tú tenías que entregar tu informe- el tono se hacía más tosco lo cual le hacía sonreír levemente, tomando la maleta para ponerla sobre la mesa de recepción mientras Ada hacía los trámites, ser una figura conocida no le daba el acceso que requería.

-Escuché que Carlos Oliveira te invitó a salir, Ingrid.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Leon- susurró Hunnigan.

-Lo es, deberías aceptar la cita y dejarme tener mis vacaciones… por cierto ¿cómo va el presidente con sus planes?

-Digamos que va a hacer una junta en el gobierno. debe estar de acuerdo con los subordinados para ejecutar su planteamiento de dar a conocer la dura realidad sobre Raccoon City.

- Es un proceso muy largo y agotador. Para mediados de junio del próximo año estará o me equivoco

-La verdad no tengo la información querida… eh, hola Carlos- escuchó al fondo. Al parecer lo que le había informado Thomson era cierto y Hunnigan de verdad tendría una cita lo cual beneficiaba. Hunnigan a fin tenía con quien salir

-Escucha Leon, Oliveira y yo tenemos que salir a atender unos asuntos. Estamos en contacto.

-Hmp, diviértete en tu cita Hunnigan- cortó la llamada posando la mirada sobre las personas que transitaban el hotel, aquellos paseaban cómodamente con gruesos abrigos debido al clima de ese lugar, seguía sin entender como Ada parecía disfrutar los ambientes helados. El ambiente calmo, por fin podría disfrutar dos días de paz fuera del gobierno y locos enfermos por conquistar el mundo

-Patético

…

Adam Bemford dedicó la mirada sobre las personas recluidas, se sentía extraño volver escoger un guardia para su seguridad ya que había trasladado a cuenta propia a Leon Kennedy al FOS, proceso el cual, se llevaría a cabo hasta los primeros meses del año entrante, el 2013 sería la época de grandes cambios drásticos para estados unido, lo cual le hacía dudar sobre la revelación. No era tiempo para pensar, ahora, debía colocar todo lo que estuviera en orden. Los nuevos aspectos tenían potencial necesario, todos destacan en sus ramas como agentes del gobierno.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó a una mujer de cabellos rubios que lo miraba nerviosamente, con los orbes color azul fijos en la mesa.

-Sherry Birkin, pero eso ya lo sabía.- el presidente rió, haciéndole una seña para tomar asiento, la rubia lo miró expectante.

-Sherry, ya te hemos dicho que seguridad nacional no es exactamente algo que te gustaría, creo que lo que tú quieres es salir de la jefatura de gobierno ¿me equivoco?- la rubia sentía sus mejillas arder, más estaba en lo cierto. Odiaba permanecer en la instalación que prácticamente la había ocultado desde los doce años.

-Está en lo cierto, señor presidente- murmuró suave. Adam sonrió.

-Y es por eso mismo que te hemos conseguido un tutor, Sherry. A partir de hoy serás parte de seguridad nacional. Estarás al cargo por Derek Simmons

-Se oye muy bien señor presidente- sonrió. Al fin podría salir y respirar oxígeno-Iré con Simmons a checar los papeles de traslado

-Me parece perfecto, Sherry- volvió a posar la mirada el frente- Has pasar al siguiente candidato. Observó a la rubia sonriente salir, se le hacía demasiado extraño el afán de la joven Birkin en salir pero lo comprendía, ella pasó años de investigación y vigilancia del gobierno. Solo pocos conocían el secreto de la joven, aquel legado maldito que sus padres habían provocado. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo desvió de esos pensamientos; una joven mujer castaña se apreciaba con mirada decidida, actitud, que le gustaba para las personas que resguardarían a su familia y los padres de Ashley Graham que ya no estaban en el poder.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Helena Harper. Estoy aquí por órdenes del Señor Simmons.

-Ya veo- tomó el expediente de la joven, el que alguien como Derek la enviara se le hacía muy raro. Simmons no se daba molestias absurdas, como lo llamaba y estaba el hecho de que habían peleado hacía unas semanas atrás. Revisó el expediente, encontrando grandes afirmaciones sobre el buen desempeño que la joven mantenía. También ´portaba un historial de manejo a altas velocidades, excelente para su profesión. La agente Harper era necesaria para el cargo

.

.

.

.

Besó sus labios con violencia, hacía tiempo que no pasaban un rato placentero como en el que se encontraban. No desde lo sucedido con Hunnigan, la cual, había dejado incompleto el acto. Sus dedos viajaron hasta el borde de la fina camisa azul que Leon siempre usaba y que al parecer era su favorita. No necesitaban usar palabras para hacer saber el deseo que consumían, tantos años haciendo lo mismo les había enseñado a descifrarse. El frio clima invernal se colaba bajo la cortina, lo cual, los incitaba a buscar el calor.

-Ada- gruñó. Sintiéndola aferrarse- Creo que debemos parar

-¿Y se puede saber por qué, guapo?- tentó. Delineando con las manos el rostro masculino

-Necesito llamar a Hunnigan. Tengo un trabajo que atender

-Leon… estás de vacaciones Y yo no estaré todo el tiempo- Leon se inclinó, besando nuevamente sus labios. Detallando el contorno del cuerpo femenino con las manos, buscando a obscuras el borde del vestido para desabrocharlo. Ada tenía razón, había decidido relajarse. Lo haría. La noche aún era joven. Hunnigan podría esperar

…

-Maldición- gruñó. Tirando el contenedor de cristal al suelo, haciéndolo pedazos. Tras la confesión y palabrerías sin sentido de su jefe, alegando su buen aporte en beneficio a la ciencia había aceptado el proyecto a base de Crisálidas. No entendía el uso de Simmons en estas propias ya que no estaba programado en los reportes de la creación del virus C. el científico a su lado trabajaba en el proyecto con insistencia, al menos, tenía al rubio científico que tanto había servido de ayuda a pesar de su pronta partida.

-Tienes que ser positiva- se acercó. Susurrando en su oído suavemente.

-Lo odio- susurró, apartándose furiosa, el proyecto tenía que continuar. Simmons dudaría de su capacidad para la clonación pero los cuerpos femeninos para la adaptación no servían. Ninguno poseía la capacidad para adaptar un virus como el C, el cual era poderoso, lo sabía. Tenía en cuenta la magnitud del daño que provocaba y no entendía por qué fallaba estúpidamente. Era simplemente irracional

-Tendremos que seguir buscando el cuerpo muerto femenino, tiene que haber uno que logre la adaptación

-Lo sé. Simmons tendrá que esperar

-Tenemos que encontrarlo. El jefe tiene que apreciar mi trabajo.

.

.

.

.

el sonido de algo resonando con insistencia llamó su atención. Al parecer era el móvil del agente. Leon solía dormir muy pesadamente cuando terminaban su acto consumado de deseo, lo cual, le hacía fácil irse del lugar. Pero había decidido pasar dos días con el rubio para hacerlo relajarse, la noche anterior podía sentir los nudos tensos de su espalda. Con pereza alcanzó el móvil, sabiendo de antemano quien buscaba con tanta insistencia al Kennedy.

-¡Leon!- se quejó Hunnigan al tener contacto. Estaba furiosa que ni Carlos era una buena ayuda, aun así permanecía a su lado. Lo cual le daba cierta vergüenza ya que nunca se disponía a las relaciones sentimentales. Su trabajo le robaba la mayoría del tiempo para dignarse a salir, al parecer Oliveira tenía algo que la dejaba idiota, tal vez era su sonrisa. Pero no era tiempo. El Kennedy no había mandado su reporte. Se extrañó. Leon solía ser muy diplomático en sus asuntos. Algo debía distraerlo

-El agente Kennedy no se encuentra en estos momentos- se sorprendió al escuchar la voz fémina tras él móvil, nunca pasó semejante cosa al lado del agente en el tiempo que trabajaban juntos, muy rara la vez escuchaba hablar al agente sobre alguna mujer y siempre que lo hacía era una sola.

-¿tú eres Ada?

-Veo que Leon te ha hablado sobre mí- intentó desparecer el tono de burla tras sus palabras pero no podía, estaba demasiado enfadada para intentarlo.

-La verdad que no como tú estás deseando querer, de hecho. Es muy nulo que hable acerca de ti- sonrió victoriosa ante la mirada incrédula del ex miembro de Umbrella.

-Leon está de descanso. Se amable y vete a darle un tiempo a Oliveira, Recuerda querida. Nadie se mete con Ada Wong- sintió sus mejillas arder. Deseando que Carlos no hubiera escuchado semejante insinuación lo cual era imposible

-Odio a esa mujer- susurró. Ocultando el rostro en el pecho masculino. Si, la odiaba y quería hacer lo que le había recomendado. ¿Si Leon podía ser por un momento irresponsable por qué no podía hacerlo ella? Carlos era un buen hombre y no dejaría escapar.

Ada sonrió con malicia tras colgar el móvil. La amiguita de Leon era todo un dolor de cabeza. No entendía como alguien como Carlos Oliveira, el cual conocía a su trabajo en Umbrella había caído ante una mujer como ella, mientras la distrajera y le dejara disfrutar dos días, no importaba.

Se recostó nuevamente. Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo masculino. Seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad. Ignorando que su presencia nunca dejaba algo bueno, pero por ahora las cosas estaban calmas. No había locos tratando de matarlos. Solo ellos y dos días para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Para tener un tiempo de paz antes de volver al misterio. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un peso alrededor de su cadera, gesto que siempre hacía, desde lo sucedido en España con la muestra de las plagas. Acarició con la punta de los dedos el rubio cabello. El sueño le estaba ganando nuevamente. Leon posiblemente le reclamaría lo sucedido a Hunnigan.

-Lo que uno hace para pasar tiempo guapo. Espero que sepas aprovecharlo

Y lo haría. De eso estaba muy segura.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lo sé, lo sé. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Están en su derecho de amenazarme cuanto quieran (Yune69 te espero xD)**

**Pero volviendo a otras cosas…**

**¡Hola! aquí con este capítulo el cual contiene la aparición de Sherry y Helena… sus funciones próximas en el gobierno… la cosa se va poniendo interesante joo **

**La historia está llegando a sus capítulos finales. Sí. No sé si sentirme triste o feliz. **

**El Aeon ya merecía su tiempo a solas y Pobre Hunnigan. Lo que Ada le hace pensar xD**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿es sumamente raro?**

**Espero sus comentarios, amenazas y/0 amenazas de muerte**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
